


Breaking In And Out Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "With Catlike Tread upon the place we steal" from The Pirates of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In And Out Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Vila: In anxious dread  
I'm working on this screw  
I should've stayed in bed  
I'm coming down with 'flu  
There, that's it done  
She's free - c'mon, I'm off  
Now where has Tarrant gone?  
Oh dear, I'm going to cough

Tarrant-tara  
Tarrant-tara

So stealthily we rebels creep  
I hope my bracelet doesn't beep.  
Oh no, the sirens shriek  
Let's not dilly-dally  
Teleport us, Cally  
Looks like the outlook's bleak  
Avon, we are up shit creek.  
Let's try this corridor, where's Cally got to?  
Wait for me, Avon; I feel safe with you  
Help, Liberator! Get us out of this!  
I'm too young to die, don't want to meet my Nemesis.

Tarrant-tara  
Tarrant-tara 

Troopers: It's boring here  
There's nothing much to do  
Patrolling the frontier  
Out of harm's way, it's true  
Almost five o'clock  
Soon be time for tea  
Once more around the block  
Then Jaffa cakes for me

Tarrant-tara  
Tarrant-tara

Oh goodnesss me, what is that noise?  
It made me jump but not for joys  
Where has the prisoner gone?  
Here's the section leader  
Come to see who's freed her   
S'pose we had better run  
A trooper's life is not much fun.

 


End file.
